This invention relates generally to oxygen or sulfur containing 5-membered ring heteroaromatics which are inhibitors of trypsin-like serine protease enzymes, especially factor Xa, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as anticoagulant agents for treatment and prevention of thromboembolic disorders.
WO 95/13155 and PCT International Application US 96/07692 describe isoxazoline and isoxazole fibrinogen receptor antagonists of the formula: 
wherein R1 may be a basic group, U-V may be a six-membered aromatic ring, W-X may be a variety of linear or cyclic groups, and Y is an oxy group. Thus, these compounds all contain an acid functionality (i.e., Wxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Y). In contrast, the presently claimed compounds do not contain such an acid functionality.
EP 0,513,387 depicts active oxygen inhibitors which are oxazoles or thiazoles of the formula: 
wherein X is O or S, R2 is preferably hydrogen, and both R1 and R3 are substituted cyclic groups, with at least one being phenyl. The presently claimed invention does not relate to these types of oxazoles or thiazoles.
WO 95/18111 addresses fibrinogen receptor antagonists, containing basic and acidic termini, of the formula: 
wherein R1 represents the basic termini, U is an alkylene or heteroatom linker, V may be a heterocycle, and the right hand portion of the molecule represents the acidic termini. The presently claimed compounds do not contain the acidic termini of WO 95/18111.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,071, Himmelsbach et al depict cell aggregation inhibitors which are 5-membered heterocycles of the formula: 
wherein the heterocycle may be aromatic and groups Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94 and Fxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 are attached to the ring system. Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94 can be a wide variety of substituents including a basic group attached to an aromatic ring. The Fxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 group, however, would appear to be an acidic functionality which differs from the present invention. Furthermore, use of these compounds as inhibitors of factor Xa is not discussed.
Baker et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,103, discuss 5-HT1 agonists which are indole substituted five-membered heteroaromatic compounds of the formula: 
wherein R1 may be pyrrolidine or piperidine and A may be a basic group including amino and amidino. Baker et al, however, do not indicate that A can be a substituted ring system like that contained in the presently claimed heteroaromatics.
Tidwell et al, in J. Med. Chem. 1978, 21(7), 613-623, describe a series of diarylamidine derivatives including 3,5-bis(4-amidinophenyl)isoxazole. This series of compounds was tested against thrombin, trypsin, and pancreatic kallikrein. The presently claimed invention does not include these types of compounds.
Activated factor Xa, whose major practical role is the generation of thrombin by the limited proteolysis of prothrombin, holds a central position that links the intrinsic and extrinsic activation mechanisms in the final common pathway of blood coagulation. The generation of thrombin, the final serine protease in the pathway to generate a fibrin clot, from its precursor is amplified by formation of prothrombinase complex (factor Xa, factor V, Ca2+ and phospholipid). Since it is calculated that one molecule of factor Xa can generate 138 molecules of thrombin (Elodi, S., Varadi, K.: Optimization of conditions for the catalytic effect of the factor IXa-factor VIII Complex: Probable role of the complex in the amplification of blood coagulation. Thromb. Res. 1979, 15, 617-629), inhibition of factor Xa may be more efficient than inactivation of thrombin in interrupting the blood coagulation system.
Therefore, efficacious and specific inhibitors of factor Xa are needed as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders. It is thus desirable to discover new factor Xa inhibitors.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel oxygen or sulfur containing aromatic heterocycles which are useful as factor Xa inhibitors or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating thromboembolic disorders comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that compounds of formula (I): 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug forms thereof, wherein A, B, D, E, G, J, M, R1a, R1b, s and Z are defined below, are effective factor Xa inhibitors.
[1] Thus, in a first embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formula I: 
xe2x80x83or a stereoisomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
ring M contains, in addition to J, 0-2 N atoms;
J is O or S;
D is selected from CN, C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NHC(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NR8CH(xe2x95x90NR7), C(O)NR7R8, and (CR8R9)tNR7R8, provided that D is substituted meta or para to G on E;
E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, and piperidinyl substituted with 1 R;
alternatively, Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94G together represent pyridyl substituted with 1 R;
R is selected from H, halogen, (CH2)tOR3, C1-4 alkyl, OCF3, and CF3;
G is absent or is selected from NHCH2, OCH2, and SCH2;
Z is selected from a C1-4 alkylene, (CH2)rO(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)NR3 (CH2)r, (CH2)rS(O)p(CH2)r, (CH2)rSO2NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3SO2(CH2)r, and (CH2)rNR3SO2NR3(CH2)r, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94O, Nxe2x80x94S, NCH2N, NCH2O, or NCH2S bond with ring M or group A;
R1a and R1b are independently absent or selected from xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, NCH2R1xe2x80x3, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2 (CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, or combined to form a 5-8 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4 and which contains from 0-2 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R1xe2x80x2 is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, halo, (CF2)rCF3, OR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, OC(O)R2, (CF2)rCO2R2c, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NHR2b, NR2C(O)2R2a, OC(O)NR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2R2b, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4, and 5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
R1xe2x80x3 is selected from H, C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, S(O)R2b, S(O)2R2b, and SO2NR2R2a; R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4b which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
A is selected from:
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4, and
5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
B is selected from:
X-Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a,
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4a, and 5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR1xe2x80x3R2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(OR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(SR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)pCR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is selected from:
(CH2)rNR2R2a, provided that X-Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Oxe2x80x94N, or Sxe2x80x94N bond,
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4a, and
5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, NCH2R1, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2,
alternatively, one R4 is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
alternatively, one R4a is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-1 R5;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, CH(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NH3C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, and (CF2)rCF3;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2C1-4 alkyl;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and (CH2)n-phenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and (CH2)n-phenyl;
n, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
m, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
p, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
s, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2; and,
t, at each occurrence, is selected from 0 and 1;
provided that Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Gxe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B are not both benzamidines.
[2] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-If: 
xe2x80x83wherein, groups Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B are attached to adjacent atoms on the ring;
Z is selected from a CH2O, OCH2, CH2NH, NHCH2, C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), C(O)NH, CH2S(O)2, S(O)2(CH2), SO2NH, and NHSO2, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94O, NCH2N, or NCH2O bond with ring M or group A;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
B is selected from: Y, X-Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that X-Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
cylcopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
alternatively, Y is selected from the following bicyclic heteroaryl ring systems: 
K is selected from O, S, NH, and N.
[3] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic: 
wherein;
J is O or S; and,
Z is selected from a C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CH2S(O)2, S(O)2(CH2), SO2NH, and NHSO2, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N or NCH2N bond with ring M or group A.
[4] In an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
D is selected from NH2, C(O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NHCH3, CH(CH3)NH2, and C(CH3)2NH2, provided that D is substituted meta or para to ring M on E; and,
R is selected from H, OCH3, Cl, and F.
[5] In a further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein; Dxe2x80x94E is selected from 3-aminophenyl, 3-amidinophenyl, 3-aminomethylphenyl, 3-aminocarbonylphenyl, 3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 3-(1-aminoethyl)phenyl, 3-(2-amino-2-propyl)phenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminophenyl, 4-chloro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-chloro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-fluoro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 6-aminopyrid-2-yl, 6-amidinopyrid-2-yl, 6-aminomethylpyrid-2-yl, 6-aminocarbonylpyrid-2-yl, 6-(methylaminomethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(1-aminoethyl)pyrid-2-yl, and 6-(2-amino-2-propyl)pyrid-2-yl.
[6] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
Z is C(O)CH2 and CONH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from X-Y, phenyl, pyrrolidino, morpholino, 1,2,3-triazolyl, and imidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C1-4 alkyl, CF3, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl;
X is CH2 or C(O); and,
Y is selected from pyrrolidino and morpholino.
[7] In another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2-Cl-phenyl, 3-Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-CF3-phenyl, 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(dimethylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-morpholino, 2-(1xe2x80x2-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl)phenyl, 4-morpholinocarbonyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 5-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-methylsulfonyl-1-imidazolyl and, 5-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl.
[8] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
D is selected from NH2, C(O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NHCH3, CH(CH3)NH2, and C(CH3)2NH2, provided that D is substituted meta or para to ring M on E; and,
R is selected from H, OCH3, Cl, and F;
Z is C(O)CH2 and CONH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from X-Y, phenyl, pyrrolidino, morpholino, 1,2,3-triazolyl, and imidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C1-4 alkyl, CF3, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl;
X is CH2 or C(O); and,
Y is selected from pyrrolidino and morpholino.
[9] In another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
Dxe2x80x94E is selected from 3-aminophenyl, 3-amidinophenyl, 3-aminomethylphenyl, 3-aminocarbonylphenyl, 3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 3-(1-aminoethyl)phenyl, 3-(2-amino-2-propyl)phenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminophenyl, 4-chloro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-chloro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-fluoro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 6-aminopyrid-2-yl, 6-amidinopyrid-2-yl, 6-aminomethylpyrid-2-yl, 6-aminocarbonylpyrid-2-yl, 6-(methylaminomethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(1-aminoethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(2-amino-2-propyl)pyrid-2-yl;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2-Cl-phenyl, 3-Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-CF3-phenyl, 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(dimethylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-morpholino, 2-(1xe2x80x2-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl)phenyl, 4-morpholinocarbonyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 5-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-methylsulfonyl-1-imidazolyl and, 5-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl.
[10] In a still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ib1.
[11] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ib2.
[12] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ib3.
[13] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ib4.
[14] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ic1.
[15] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ic2.
[16] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
D is selected from C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, C(O)NR7R8, NR7R8, and CH2NR7R8, provided that D is substituted meta or para to ring M on E;
E is phenyl substituted with R or pyridyl substituted with R;
R is selected from H, Cl, F, OR3, CH3, CH2CH3, OCF3, and CF3;
Z is selected from C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), and C(O)NH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with ring M or group A;
R1a and R1b are independently absent or selected from xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, NCH2R1xe2x80x3, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, or combined to form a 5-8 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4 and which contains from 0-2 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R1xe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, halo, (CF2)rCF3, OR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, (CF2)rCO2R2c, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)2R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2R2b;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, and imidazolyl;
B is selected from: Y, X-Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a;
X is selected from CH2, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that X-Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, and 1,3,4-triazolyl;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, OH, Cl, F, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, OH, Cl, F, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, OH, OR2, Cl, F, CH3, ON, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, and SO2NR2R2a;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and benzyl; and
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a morpholino group; and,
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and benzyl.
[17] In a another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
R is selected from H, C1, F, OCH3, CH3, OCF3, and CF3;
Z is selected from a C(O)CH2 and C(O)NH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
R1a is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1b is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, and imidazolyl;
B is selected from: Y and X-Y;
X is selected from CH2, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that X-Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, and 1,3,4-triazolyl;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially unsaturated, or unsaturated ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, and phenyl;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, Cl, F, CH3, CH2CH3, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, C(O) R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, and CF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, Cl, F, CH3, CH2CH3, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, C(O) R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, S(O)pR5, CF3, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 1 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, OCH3, Cl, F, CH3, CN, NO2, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyl, phenoxy, phenoxycarbonyl, benzylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and benzyl; and,
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a morpholino group;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and benzyl.
[18] In a another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ib and Ic, wherein;
R1a is absent or is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1b is absent or is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2b, CH2C(O)R2b, and SO2NR2R2a;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl;
B is selected from: Y and X-Y;
X is selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that X-Y do not form a Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, and 1,2,3-triazolyl;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a ring system selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholino;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from Cl, F, CH3, NR2R2a, and CF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from Cl, F, CH3, SO2NR2R2a, S(O)pR5, and CF3; and, R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3 and CH3.
[19] Specifically preferred compounds of the present invention invention is selected from the group:
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-5-(hydroxymethyl)isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[5-(2-aminosulfonyl)phenylpyrid-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-5-(methoxymethyl)isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-5-(trifluoromethyl)isoxazole;
2-acetylamino-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-amino-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-methyl-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
5-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]oxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-t-butylaminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-5-(methoxymethyl)-isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-t-butylaminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-5-(methoxymethyl)isoxazole;
2-methyl-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-trifluoromethyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-phenyl-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(3-fluoro-2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-4-[(2xe2x80x2-trifluoromethylthio-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
3-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-amino-4-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]isoxazole;
2-(phenylamino)-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-(benzylamino)-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-(methylamino)-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-(methylamino)-4-(3-carboxamidophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-methyl-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[[5-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonylphenyl-1-yl)pyridin-2-yl]aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-methyl-4-(3-(carboxamido)phenyl)-5-[[5-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonylphenyl-1-yl)pyridin-2-yl]aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-(3-pyridyl)-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-(3-pyridyl)-4-(3-carboxamidophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-(3-carboxamidophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[[5-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonylphenyl-1-yl)pyridin-2-yl]aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-(3-(carboxamido)phenyl)-5-[[5-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonylphenyl-1-yl)pyridin-2-yl]aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-hydroxy-4-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[[5-(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonylphenyl-1-yl)pyridin-2-yl]aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-(3-aminophenyl)-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-amino-4-[(3-amino-4-chloro)phenyl]-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
2-chloro-4-[(3-amino-4-chloro)phenyl]-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole; and,
2-amino-4-[(3-aminomethyl)phenyl]-5-[(2xe2x80x2-aminosulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]thiazole;
and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a second embodiment, the present invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions, comprising: a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In a third embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method for treating or preventing a thromboembolic disorder, comprising: administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substitent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced.
When any variable (e.g., R6) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 R6, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two R6 groups and R6 at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of R6. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms, examples of which include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, and hexyl; xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethenyl, propenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo; and xe2x80x9ccounterionxe2x80x9d is used to represent a small, negatively charged species such as chloride, bromide, hydroxide, acetate, sulfate, and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3- to 10-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane (decalin), [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl (tetralin).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated partially unsaturated or unsaturated (aromatic), and which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. If specifically noted, a nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heterotams independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the aromatic heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, 1H-indazole, 2-pyrrolidonyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, 3H-indolyl, 4-piperidonyl, 4aH-carbazole, 4H-quinolizinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazalonyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinylperimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenarsazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, carbolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, xanthenyl. Preferred heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyridinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, oxazolidinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxindolyl, benzoxazolinyl, or isatinoyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound which contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers which release the active parent drug according to formula (I) in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs of a compound of formula (I) are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of formula (I) wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug or compound of formula (I) is administered to a mammalian subject, cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of formula (I), and the like. Preferred prodrugs are amidine prodrugs wherein D is C(xe2x95x90NR7)NH2, and R7 is selected from OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, and C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl. More preferred prodrugs are where R7 is OH, methoxy, ethoxy, benzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, and methylcarbonyloxymethoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cStable compoundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstable structurexe2x80x9d are meant to indicate a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared in a number of ways known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, together with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or by variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Preferred methods include, but are not limited to, those described below. The reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagents and materials employed and suitable for the transformations being effected. It will be understood by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the functionality present on the molecule should be consistent with the transformations proposed. This will sometimes require a judgment to modify the order of the synthetic steps or to select one particular process scheme over another in order to obtain a desired compound of the invention. It will also be recognized that another major consideration in the planning of any synthetic route in this field is the judicious choice of the protecting group used for protection of the reactive functional groups present in the compounds described in this invention. An authoritative account describing the many alternatives to the trained practitioner is Greene and Wuts (Protective Groups In Organic Synthesis, Wiley and Sons, 1991). All references cited herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
Schemes 1-4 describe the synthesis of compounds wherein M is furan and Q is a protected precursor of group D of formula I. Each scheme represents a different substitution pattern for the furan ring. In Scheme 1, an alpha-substituted carboxylic acid, wherein V is a nitro, protected sulfonamide or ester group, can be treated with two equivalents of base to activate it, quenched with an appropriate aldehyde electrophile as described by Wierenga (J. Org. Chem., 44(2), 310, 1979) and then oxidized by pyridinium dichromate to a ketone. Treatment with base and acetic anhydride should give the enol acetate which can react with a vinyl sulfoxide to give a dihydrofuran as shown by Chan (J. Chem. Soc., Perkins Trans. 1 1992, 945). This sulfoxide can then be oxidized and eliminated to give the desired furan. 
In Scheme 2, the readily available bromides Qxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Br are coupled to a terminal acetylene, to give a disubstituted alkyne as shown by Padwa (J. Org. Chem. 1991, 56(7), 2523). Also shown in Scheme 2, a carboxylic acid can be homologated into a ketone and then converted into a diazoketone. Rhodium catalyzed cyclization can provide the desired furan as in Davies (Tetrahedron 1988, 44(11), 3343). 
Addition of a grignard reagent to the appropriate aldehyde, oxidation and O-methylation should give the required enol ether as shown in Scheme 3. Diazoketone formation of the acetyl derivative, AcW, and copper catalyzed cyclization can be done like Alonos (J. Org. Chem. 1991, 56(7), 2523) followed by standard deprotection should give the desired furan. 
Scheme 4 describes a synthesis of a different substitution pattern on a furan ring. The carboxylic acid from above can be converted into a ketone in a two-step process by conversion to the activated acid chloride and reacting with a cuprate (Tetr. Lett. 1971, 829). Piperidine-catalyzed condensation with an appropriate aldehyde should give the unsaturated ketone as shown by Taylor (J. Het. Chem. 1989, 26, 1353). Conjugate addition of a dithiane to the unsaturated ketone should give the required substitution pattern. N-bromosuccinimide deprotection of the dithiane followed by acid-catalyzed cyclization can provide the furan. 
Schemes 5 and 6 describe the synthesis of compounds wherein ring M is thiophene. The appropriate aldehyde in Scheme 5 can be oxidized to a carboxylic acid and converted to an acid chloride. Reaction of this acid chloride with methyl ketone and lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide as shown by Cushman (Tetr. Lett. 1990, 45, 6497). Further treatment with diazomethane can provide a mixture of two regioisomers which need not be separated at this time. Treatment of the commercially available bromide with sodium sulfide followed by the unsaturated ketone should give a mixture of thiophene regioisomers which can be separated according to Alberola (Synth. Comm. 1990, 20, 2537). 
Alternatively, in Scheme 6, ethyl acetate can be diazotized by tosyl azide and carbene insertion into the Exe2x80x94Br bond as in D""yakonov (J. Gen. Chem. USSR, 1951, 21, 851). Nucleophilic displacement with a thiocarboxylic acid (Org. Syn. Coll. 1963, 4, 924) should give the appropriate carboxylic acid after basic hydrolysis as shown by Masuda (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1977, 25, 1471). Reaction with a disubstituted alkyne with trifluoroacetic anhydride can give a mixture of regioisomers. By analogy switching the position of V and Qxe2x80x94E in the reagents can give a different set of regioisomers. 
Schemes 7 and 8 provide routes to compounds of Formula I wherein ring M is isoxazole. Scheme 7 shows one possible synthesis of isoxazoles. Substituted benzaldehydes can be reacted with hydroxyl amine then chlorinated to give the hydroximinoyl chloride (see J. Org. Chem. 1980, 45, 3916). Preparation of the nitrile oxide in situ with triethylamine and cycloaddition with a substituted alkyne can give a mixture of regioisomeric isoxazoles as shown by H. Kawakami (Chem. Lett. 1987, 1, 85). Preparation of the disubstituted alkyne can be achieved by nucleophilic attack of the alkynyl anion on an electrophile as shown by L. N. Jungheim (J. Org. Chem. 1987, 57, 4007). Alternatively, one could make the hydroxyiminoyl chloride of the R1a piece and react it with an appropriately substituted alkyne to give another set of regioisomeric isoxazoles which can be separated chromatographically. 
An alternate procedure which should produce only one isoxazole regioisomer is described in Scheme 8. The methylated form of substituent V can be deprotonated and silylated. Chlorination with carbon tetrachloride or fluorination with difluorodibromomethane under triethylborane catalysis can give the geminal dihalo compound as shown by Sugimoto (Chem. Lett. 1991, 1319). Cuprate-mediated conjugate addition-elimination give the desired alkene as in Harding (J. Org. Chem. 1978, 43, 3874).
Alternatively, one can acylate with an acid chloride to form a ketone as in Andrews (Tetr. Lett. 1991, 7731) followed by diazomethane to form the enol ether. Each of these compounds can be reacted with a hydroximinoyl chloride in the presence of triethylamine to give one regioisomeric isoxazole as shown by Stevens (Tetr. Lett. 1984, 4587). 
The following is a reaction grid for the synthesis of the Z linkage. The following coupling reaction would be readily known to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis.
When Z=
CONH then use V=CO2CH3 and W=NH2 under AlMe3 catalysis
SO2NH then make heterocycle after sulfonamide formation
CH2NH then reduce V=CO2CH3 with DIBAL to CH2OH and couple with W=NH2 using PPh3 
CH2S then reduce V=CO2CH3 with DIBAL to CH2OH and couple with W=SH using MsCl
CH2O then reduce V=CO2CH3 with DIBAL to CH2OH and couple with W xe2x95x90OH using PPh3 
NHCO then reduce V=NO2 to NH2 using H2/Pd and couple with W=C02CH3 using AlMe3 
NHSO2then reduce V=NO2 to NH2 using H2/Pd and couple with W=SO2Cl
NHCH2then reduce V=NO2 to NH2 using H2/Pd and couple with W=CH2Br
OCH2 then reduce, then diazotize V=NO2 and couple with W=CH2Br
SCH2 then reduce V=SO2NR2 with LAH and couple with W=CH2Br.
To complete the final reaction sequence, substituent Q can be deprotected or reacted to give an amine or amide. The amine can converted into an amidine, guanidine or formamidine under standard conditions as outline in Scheme 9. From the nitrile, imididate formation followed by amination with ammonium carbonate can provide the amidine. 
The compounds of Formula I in which ring M is thiazole or oxazole can be prepared as outlined in Schemes 10-16 wherein, Re and Rf can be Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B or R1a or precursors thereof. There are numerous methods by which to prepare and manipulate substituted thiazole and oxazole rings (for reviews, see Comprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistry, Katritzky and Rees, eds. 1984, 6, 247 and Chem. Het. Cmpds. 1979, 34-2, 1). One particularly useful method for preparing thiazole and oxazole containing compounds of the present invention is the Hantzsch method, which involves condensation of xcex1-haloketones with thioamides, thioureas, amides and ureas.
As shown in Scheme 10, an appropriate ketone can be brominated by a variety of electrophilic brominating reagents such as pyridinium bromide perbromide, NBS, etc. to afford an xcex1-bromoketone. Heating with a wide variety of substituted thioamides and thioureas, and amides and ureas can afford thiazole and oxazole derivatives. Regioisomeric thiazoles and oxazoles can be prepared by a similar reaction sequence beginning with a similar ketone. The ketones in Scheme 10 are readily available by procedures familiar to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The functionality Q can later be transformed into the group D found in compounds of Formula I.
The thioamides are either commercially available or can be prepared from the corresponding amides using Lawesson""s reagent or phosphorous pentasulfide. They can also be prepared and cyclized in situ by performing the cyclization reaction with the corresponding amide in the presence of phosphorous pentasulfide. The thioureas are either commercially available or are readily prepared from other commercially available thioureas. The amides and ureas are either commercially available or are readily prepared by procedures known to those skilled in the art. 
In Scheme 11 is shown how xcex1-acylaminoketones can be converted into oxazoles by dehydration with an acid such as sulfuric acid. Treating with phosphorous pentasulfide can afford thiazoles. The starting materials are prepared by standard methods known to those skilled in the art. 
Oxazoles can also be prepared by the cyclization strategy shown in Scheme 12. Ketones can be converted into their oxime derivatives by standard treatment with hydroxylamine. Treating these intermediates with acid chlorides can provide the corresponding oxazoles. 
2-Unsubstituted oxazoles can be prepared by the cyclization shown in Scheme 13. Treatment of acid chlorides with an isocyanoacetate (wherein Rg can be Axe2x80x94B or a precursor thereof) in the presence of a base such as triethylamine can afford the oxazoles (Suzuki et. al. Syn. Comm. 1972, 2, 237). 
Other cyclization strategies can afford differently substituted thiazoles and oxazoles. In Scheme 14 is shown how cyclizations can be modified to afford 5-aminooxazoles and 4- and 5-aminothiazoles. Treatment of aldehydes with NaCN and ammonium chloride can afford xcex1-aminonitriles (Steiger Org. Syn. Coll. Vol. III 1955, 84). Acylation with acid chlorides followed by acid-catalyzed dehydration can afford 5-aminooxazoles. The bromination of nitrites with bromine can afford xcex1-bromonitriles. These can be treated with a variety of thioamides to afford 4-aminothiazoles. The 5-aminothiazoles can be prepared by elaboration of thiazole carboxylic acids. Formation of the acyl azide by standard methods can be followed by heating to effect a Curtius rearrangement to give the isocyanate (South, J. Het. Chem. 1991, 28, 1003). Addition of water can then afford the 5-aminothiazoles. 
In Scheme 15 is shown how thiazoles and oxazoles with halogen substituents can be prepared. The 2-halo-derivatives can be prepared from the corresponding amino derivatives by diazotization with nitrous acid or isoamyl nitrite followed by displacement with an appropriate halide source such as copper bromide or chloride. The 5-halo-derivatives can be prepared by ring bromination with NBS or Br2, or chlorination with NCS or Cl2. Alternatively, the Hunsdiecker procedure (Ber. 1942, 75, 291) can be applied to the 5-carboxylic acid derivatives to prepare the bromides. The 4-halo derivatives can be prepared in the same manner from the regioisomer in which the group Qxe2x80x94E occupies position 5 on the ring. 
In Scheme 16 is shown how mercapto and sulfonyl derivatives of the thiazoles and oxazoles can be prepared. The 2-mercapto derivatives can be prepared from the corresponding 2-amino heterocycles by diazotization with nitrous acid or isoamyl nitrite followed by reaction with an appropriate thiol. Oxidation of the thiol derivative can afford the sulfonic acid derivatives. The 5-mercapto derivatives can be prepared by thiol displacement of the appropriate 5-bromo derivative. Alternatively, halogen metal exchange of the bromo derivative with n-BuLi followed by quenching with sulfur can afford the required 5-mercapto derivatives. The sulfonyl derivatives are available by oxidation of the mercapto derivatives. In some cases direct sulfonation of the thiazole or oxazole ring can be possible. When Rxe2x80x2 is an activating group such as amino or alkoxy, treatment with chlorosulfonic acid should give the sulfonyl derivative (Mann et. al. J. Prakt. Chem. 1978, 320, 715). The 4-mercapto and sulfonyl derivatives can be prepared in the same manner as shown for the 5-derivatives from the regioisomers in which the group Qxe2x80x94E occupies position 5 on the ring. 
By the cyclization strategies described in Schemes 10-16, and by other strategies not described but familiar to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis, a wide variety of highly substituted thiazoles and oxazoles can be prepared. Proper manipulation of the starting materials for these cyclizations by procedures known to those skilled in the art also allows for the synthesis of oxazoles (Scheme 17, J=O) and thiazoles (Scheme 17, J=S), which are regioisomers of the thiazoles and oxazoles of Scheme 10, containing a wide variety of substituents Re and Rf which by proper manipulation described in preceeding and following schemes can be converted into R1a and Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B of compounds of Formula I. 
The present invention also describes compounds of Formula I in which ring M is 1,2,3- and 1,2,5-thiadiazole and 1,2,5-oxadiazole. The following schemes provide methods for synthesizing these heterocycles. In Scheme 18 is shown how 1,2,3-thiadiazoles can be prepared. The ketones from Scheme 10 can be converted by standard procedures into semicarbazones (Rf=NH2) or acylhydrazones (Rf=alkyl, alkoxy) which can then be treated with thionyl chloride to prepare the 1,2,3-thiadiazoles (J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 442). Alternatively, diazo ketones can be prepared by treatment with base and a suitable diazo transfer reagent such as tosyl azide. Treatment of these diazo intermediates with hydrogen sulfide or Lawesson""s reagent can afford the 1,2,3-thiadiazoles. 
In Scheme 19 is shown how to prepare the 1,2,5-thiadiazoles contained in compounds of Formula I. The disubstituted alkynes, which are readily available by standard alkyne coupling procedures known to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis, can be treated with sulfur nitride in refluxing toluene to afford the 1,2,5-thiadiazoles(J. Het. Chem. 1979, 16, 1009). 
In Scheme 20 is shown how 1,2,5-oxadiazole heterocycles can be prepared. Diazotization of ketones followed by treatment with hydroxylamine can afford the bisoximes. Alternatively, diketones can be treated with hydroxylamine to afford the bisoximes. Dehydration of these readily prepared intermediates with acetic acid or thionyl chloride can then afford the 1,2,5-oxadiazoles. 
In the cyclization sequences and strategies described above, in general the substituents Qxe2x80x94E and Re and Rf can be varied widely. In some cases Re can be chosen so that it corresponds to Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B in Formula I. In other cases Rb can be chosen so that it is hydrogen, carboxylic ester, amino, alkyl, cyano, alkoxy, hydroxy, thioalkoxy, sulfonyl, etc. which can subsequently be converted into the group Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B of Formula I.
In the following schemes are described some methods by which the various groups Z of Formula I can be prepared from various groups Re. In these schemes the heterocycle is denoted as ring M and it is understood that the reactions described will generally be applicable to all of the different heterocycles previously described. It is also understood that the reactions described may require some modification of the reaction conditions, change in the reaction order or suitable protecting groups, depending upon the functionality contained in the compound of interest. One skilled in the art of organic synthesis will understand this and be able to modify the reaction sequence to obtain the desired products.
In Scheme 21 is shown how the heterocyclic compounds from above where Re is a carboxylic ester group can be converted into compounds containing the Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B residue. For the amide linker (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94)ring M where Re=carboalkoxy can be hydrolyzed to the acid. Formation of the acid chloride with thionyl chloride followed by the addition of an appropriate amine H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B can afford the amide-linked compounds. Alternatively, the acid can be combined with the amine H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B in the presence of a suitable peptide coupling agent, such as BOP-Cl, HBTU or DCC to afford the corresponding amides. In another method the ester can be directly coupled with an aluminum reagent, prepared by the addition of trimethylaluminum to the amine H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B, to afford the amide. To form ether- and thioether-linked compounds of Formula I (Z=xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Sxe2x80x94) the acid can be reduced to the alcohol. Preferred procedures for this transformation are reduction with borane THF complex, or a procedure involving the reduction of the mixed anhydride of the acid with sodium borohydride. Completion of the ether and thioether linked compounds of Formula I can be readily accomplished by the Mitsonobu protocol with an appropriate phenol, thiophenol or hydroxy- or mercaptoheterocycle HZxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B (Formula I, A=aryl or heteroaryl). Other ethers or thioethers can be prepared following initial conversion of the alcohol to a suitable leaving group, such as tosylate. Where J=S, thioethers can be further oxidized to prepare the sulfones (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94CH2SO2xe2x80x94). To prepare the amine-linked compounds of Formula I (Z=xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94) the alcohol can be oxidized to the aldehyde by a number of procedures, two preferred methods of which are the Swern oxidation and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate (PCC). Reductive amination of aldehyde with an appropriate amine H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B and sodium cyanoborohydride can then afford the amine linked compounds. The aldehyde also can be used to prepare the ketone-linked compounds of Formula I (Z=xe2x80x94COCH2xe2x80x94). Treatment of the aldehyde with an organometallic species can afford the alcohol. The organo metallic species (where M=magnesium or zinc) can be best prepared from the corresponding halide by treatment with metallic magnesium or zinc. These reagents readily react with aldehydes to afford alcohols. Oxidation of the resulting alcohol by any of a number of procedures, such as the Swern oxidation or PCC oxidation, can afford the ketone. 
Additional compounds of Formula I in which the linking group Z contains a nitrogen atom attached to ring M can be prepared by the procedures described in Scheme 22. The amines can be converted to the sulfonamides (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94) by treatment with an appropriate sulfonyl chloride Bxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94SO2Cl in the presence of a base such as triethylamine. The amines can be converted into the amides (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94) by treatment with an appropriate acid chloride Clxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B in the presence of a base or by treatment with an appropriate carboxylic acid HOxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B in the presence of a suitable peptide coupling agent, such as DCC, HBTU or BOP-Cl. The amine can be converted into amines of Formula I (Z=xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94) by reductive amination with an appropriate aldehyde OHCxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B. 
Additional compounds of Formula I in which the linking group Z contains a sulfur atom attached to ring M can be prepared by the procedures described in Scheme 23. Treatment of sulfonyls with phosphorous pentachloride followed by treatment with an appropriate amine H2Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94B can afford the sulfonamide-linked compounds (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94). The thiols can be alkylated with a suitable alkylating reagent in the presence of a base to afford thioethers (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94). These compounds can be further oxidized by a variety of reagents to afford the sulfone-linked compounds (Formula I, Z=xe2x80x94SO2CH2xe2x80x94). 
Compounds of this invention where B is either a carbocyclic or heterocyclic residue as defined in Formula I are coupled to A as shown generically and by specific example in Scheme 24, either or both of A and B may be substituted with 0-2 R4. W is defined as a suitable protected nitrogen, such as NO2 or NHBOC; a protected sulfur, such as S-tBu or SMOM; or a methyl ester. Halogen-metal exchange of the bromine in bromo-B with n-butyl lithium, quenching with triisopropyl borate and acidic hydrolysis should give the required boronic acid, Bxe2x80x2xe2x80x94B(OH)2. The Wxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Br subunit may be already linked to ring M before the Susuki coupling reaction. Deprotection can provide the complete subunit. 
Scheme 25 describes a typical example of how the Axe2x80x94B subunit can be prepared for attachment to ring M. 4-Bromoaniline can be protected as Boc-derivative and the coupled to 2-(t-butylamino)sulfonylphenylboronic acid under Suzuki conditions. 2-(t-Butylamino)sulfonylphenylboronic acid can be prepared by the method described by Rivero (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1994, 189). Deprotection with TFA can provide the aminobiphenyl compound. The aminobiphenyl can then be coupled to the core ring structures as described below. 
When B is defined as X-Y, the following description applies. Groups A and B are available either through commercial sources, known in the literature or readily synthesized by the adaptation of standard procedures known to practioners skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The required reactive functional groups appended to analogs of A and B are also available either through commercial sources, known in the literature or readily synthesized by the adaptation of standard procedures known to practioners skilled in the art of organic synthesis. In the tables that follow the chemistry required to effect the coupling of A to B is outlined.
The chemistry of Table A can be carried out in aprotic solvents such as a chlorocarbon, pyridine, benzene or toluene, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the reflux point of the solvent and with or without a trialkylamine base.
The coupling chemistry of Table B can be carried out by a variety of methods. The Grignard reagent required for Y is prepared from a halogen analog of Y in dry ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux point of the solvent. This Grignard reagent can be reacted directly under very controlled conditions, that is low temeprature (xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or lower) and with a large excess of acid chloride or with catalytic or stoichiometric copper bromide.dimethyl sulfide complex in dimethyl sulfide as a solvent or with a variant thereof. Other methods available include transforming the Grignard reagent to the cadmium reagent and coupling according to the procedure of Carson and Prout (Org. Syn. Col. Vol. 3 (1955) 601) or a coupling mediated by Fe(acac)3 according to Fiandanese et al (Tetrahedron Lett., (1984) 4805), or a coupling mediated by manganese (II) catalysis (Cahiez and Laboue, Tetrahedron Lett., 33(31), (1992) 4437).
The ether and thioether linkages of Table C can be prepared by reacting the two components in a polar aprotic solvent such as acetone, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydride or potassium t-butoxide at temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux point of the solvent used.
The thioethers of Table C serve as a convenient starting material for the preparation of the sulfoxide and sulfone analogs of Table D. A combination of wet alumina and oxone can provide a reliable reagent for the oxidation of the thioether to the sulfoxide while m-chloroperbenzoic acid oxidation will give the sulfone.